I'm Lightless
by tainaramaria
Summary: Shinonome sensei después de haber estado dos años en Francia, se da cuenta que el colegio en donde ha estado trabajando se encuentra en demolición. Ahora tratará de encontrar un nuevo trabajo sin creer que se iba a encontrar con sus queridos alumnos de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Lightless**

**Chapter one: Getting a job**

Había pasado dos años desde que me trasladaron a Francia por mi trabajo; y ahora que he vuelto me siento nerviosa y ansiosa por ver el colegio en donde enseñé. Me preguntaba cómo estaban Ritsuka y Yuiko, de seguro ya deben de estar más altos; lástima que ya no les vuelva a enseñar pues como sabrán; yo soy profesora de primaria y ellos ya pasaron a secundaria.

Cuando llegué a mi destino me di una gran sorpresa... El colegio estaba en demolición.

Llevaba esperando horas y solo podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj; estaba impaciente. Hace tiempo desde que no voy a una entrevista de trabajo y siento como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago, felizmente una voz diciendo:"adelante" me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Así que, usted ha sido profesora de primaria solamente? _- me miró directo a los ojos mientras que archivaba mis papeles_

- Hai, es que realmente me gustan los niños y siento que ellos pueden agarrar confianza conmigo.

- Ah ya veo - _dijo el director_ - sabe algo, señorita?

- Qué cosa? - _cuando me preguntó sentí un nudo en la garganta, tenía la sensación de que esa iba a ser la última vez en que ponga un pie en esa ofinica o en otras; ya que, si me rechazan, mis ánimos se irían al suelo y ya no querré salir de mi casa_

- En este instituto nos gustan los retos! Por nada es el Instituto Ryusaki por eso... Se le asignará el salón 2-A

- 2-A? Eso significa...- _el director (mi nuevo jefe) me interrumpió_

- Sí señorita Hitomi, será profesora de Secundaria.


	2. Chapter 2

Me dirigí a la sala de profesores ... Todos aquí tenían actitudes bien raras; no era como el antiguo colegio que todos eran serios; en cambio, todos ellos son personas alegres que interactuaban muy bien con sus alumnos ... Ahora la cosa más importante es: quienes serán mis estudiantes? Con paso largo y ligero me dirigí al salón 9-A para ver que me tenía preparado el destino; cuando abro la puerta me doy con una gran sorpresa (sí, mi vida esta llena de sorpresas).

- Hitomi Sensei? -_ dijo una jovencita alta de cabellos rosados con orejitas-_ SENSEI! - _la escuché gritar y se acercó a mi para darme un gran abrazo_

- Yuiko chan?! Qué haces acá? wuau, como has crecido en estos dos años! Te ves como una señorita - _le sonreí. En realidad me sentía muy bien tenerla como alumna ya que así tendré a alguien de confianza en este nuevo reto._

- ah? Yuiko chan está aquí con Ritsuka kun!_ - mientras que corría a su asiento y sacaba muchos libros_ - Él está ayudando a yuiko chan con su tarea, es muy bueno, realmente me gusta.

- Oh veo que en estos dos años no han cambiado tus sentimientos hacia él, ne?

- Claro que no! Yo siempre amaré a Ritsuka kun, incluso si no soy correspondida -_ En ese preciso momento se me vino la imagen de Soubi ... Hace dos años que no lo veo y si Ritsuka está acá, significa que Soubi vendrá a recogerlo a la salida. Acaso cuando lo vea mis sentimientos volverán O será que sólo fue un gusto de "aquellos tiempos"?_

- eh? Sensei! - _una voz masculina me llamó desde mis espaldas; al voltear me encontré con un joven alto de cabello marrón y mirada seria pero cálida_

-Ritsuka? Cómo has crecido! Pero lo bueno es que aún sigues teniendo esa carita de angelito

- hay sensei, me alegra que no haya cambiado nada en estos dos años

- jeje bueno sí ... Ah cierto! Cómo es que ustedes terminaron aquí? Me refiero, el antiguo colegio está en demolición!

- Ah! Acerca de eso, Ritsuka le va a explicar, verdad? - _dijo Yuiko mirando a Ritsuka_

- Hai, lo que pasa es que este instituto compró al antiguo colegio y lo van a demoler para construir una cafetería; es por eso que todos los alumnos que estaban ahí fueron trasladados aquí.

-wuau, ya veo -_ le dije muy sorprendida. Jamás creí que ese hombre tuviera tanta plata_

- como Sensei ahora que está aquí y ha regresado de su viaje, hay que salir en la tarde con Ritsuka y Soubi kun! Todos juntos de nuevo! -_ me abrazó mientras que me comenzaba a insistir sobre ir a su encuentro_

- No sé Yuiko chan, recién llego y ...

- Sensei Mala! -_ poniéndose a llorar_

- No no Yuiko chan! Tranquilízate! Yo iré (:

- yei! - _dejando de llorar y sonriéndome_

- Es un truco que aprendió en clases de teatro -_ me explicó Ritsuka muy calmado ... Y YO ME LA CREÍ! bueno, ya no había vuelta atrás; aparte mientras mas rápido enfrente la duda que tengo en el corazón, mas rápido escaparé de aquella prisión que no me deja vivir._

Ding Dong ...! Y esa fue la estridente campana marcando el final de las clases.

- Sensei chan! Soubi kun ya està afuera! -_ gritó Yuiko animada mirando a través de la ventana._

- Hai - _me acerqué a la ventana y mi corazón empezó a latir rápido, en estos dos años él no había cambiado en casi nada, solo que esta vez ya no estaba fumando ... Odio cuando fuma._

- Vamos Yuiko - _Ritsuka le dijo mientras que agarraba su maleta y se dirigía a la puerta._

- Hai! Sensei, la veremos a las 6 en el Rockin Coffee _- mientras que se iba corriendo._

Me dirigí automáticamente a la sala de profesores; cada uno se encontraba en sus asuntos tales como: "quién había sacado mayor nota en su salón", "quienes eran la pareja", "quienes eran los más escandalosos", entre otras cosas. Me sentía el bicho raro ya que no conocía a nadie; hasta que una voz extraña me alteró

- fuufuufuu, así que usted es la nueva profesora - _me dijo un joven alto de ojos rojos que tendrá 25 o 26 años._

- Hai! - _me paré y le hice una reverencia como saludo_.

- haha! De verdad que eres graciosa - _se empezó a burlar o de mi, o eso creo ... Me sentí una completa idiota_ - Me llamo Xerxes Break** (Sí, lo sé, no tiene nada que ver en loveless, pero no pude conterme jojo)** y soy tutor del 12-A_ - me dio un caramelo-_ Si necesitas algo, solo búscame -_mientras que salía; al parecer un alumna un poco mas baja que él lo estaba esperando._

Al ver mi reloj me di cuenta que eran las 5! Tenia que ir corriendo a mi casa a bañarme y cambiarme o si no llegaría tarde y Agatsuma kun creerá que no he cambiado en estos dos años y que sigo siendo la inmadura y vieja Hitomi.

Ya llegando corriendo al último bloque en donde se encontraba el Rockin coffee me choqué con unos ojos fríos; sí, era Agatsuma. Sentí mis piernas temblar, mi cara me quemaba, justo ahora, fue el momento decisivo en el que me di cuenta que seguía amando a Soubi.


End file.
